Practice Makes Perfect
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Life's changes can take us all by surprise and make things complicated at times... can she make peace with her own past by trying to fix things with them? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. New Life

_Amanda had explained what had happened earlier that caused her to leave the commentary table and then headed to the backstage area with Rey following her and Finn immediately hugging Amanda._

" _I'll go get our things and put them in the car, love.'' Finn responded before they kissed._

" _I'll be back in a bit, I'll help you two back to Orlando." Rey replied._

 _Amanda was heading to Shane's office when she was angrily pulled aside._

" _That was uncalled for out there!" The raven and teal haired woman responded._

 _And Amanda realised it by seeing her clearly._

" _You're not Yukie." Amanda replied as the woman let go of her._

" _Oh… you want her? Well, she's right behind you." The woman responded, before Amanda saw a flash of teal and raven hair until she was whacked in the head by a baseball bat and fell._

" _You should have never trusted me, Mandy." Amanda heard before she managed to see Yukie walking away, wearing a red jacket that shows her hair and a metal baseball bat. "Let's bail." She responded, before she and the woman ran out the arena._

 _Amanda was helped to sit up by Finn and Hiroki, neither having seen the attackers… but Amanda kept her arms around her stomach as Liam kicked and Hiroki dialed 911, Finn holding Amanda close to him._

" _Who would do this to her?" Hiroki questioned._

" _Whoever it was is a coward to attack a pregnant woman!" Finn responded quietly but angrily as he held his shaken up wife._

" _He's gotta be okay…" Amanda responded as tears fell down her face._

" _Just stay calm, the ambulance is on their way." Hiroki explained._

 _Amanda nodded before she heard Paige cry out in horror and saw Shane hold the raven haired woman to calm her._

 _The image of the scar was still in Amanda's mind…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open and she felt Finn pull her into his arms.

"It's okay, the nightmare's gone, love." Finn replied as he rested his left hand on her stomach and Liam kicked against his hand.

' _Just a bad nightmare, Yukie didn't hurt me.'_ Amanda thought.

She knew Yukie hadn't hit her with the bat but even though Yukie was never charged in the crime, Yukie still assumed that Amanda had accused her and the two hadn't spoken since.

The two heard the front door unlock and open and then footsteps before hearing the door close and then talking.

"Just promise me that we'll be gone before they wake up, Doll. You really shouldn't be here, especially when you're drunk." Baron responded.

"Ah, screw that! I want to see the looks on their faces when they find me here, find out that their new home isn't as protected as they think!" Yukie slurred as she stretched out on the white leather sectional couch. "They probably burned that black leather couch with all the times they fucked on it… and if they didn't burn it, they should." She responded.

"We really should go. Why are you so set on doing this?" Baron replied.

"Eh, I don't know… maybe to piss them off. Or give them a piece of my mind." Yukie responded.

"Mandy never accused you of attacking her, Yukie. She and Finn know you didn't." Baron replied, Yukie looking at him… before they heard hushed talking.

"How the hell is a paintball gun supposed to scare off an intruder?" Amanda questioned quietly.

"They won't know what hit them, love." Finn whispered before he aimed the paintball gun… only for Baron to turn a lamp on. "Damn it, Corbin." He responded before lowering the paintball gun and putting its safety back on.

"Were you trying to kill me, Balor?" Baron questioned.

"I thought someone stole your key!" Finn responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's back and saw a pain filled expression on her face. "Here, sit down, love." He replied after helping her into the living room and into a leather chair.

"Hey it's them… Are you two gonna give me some sugar? Uhh… I drank too much." Yukie replied, holding her hands out for them.

"Yes you did." Amanda responded as she rubbed her stomach… and Yukie saw that she was carrying lower than she was last week.

"Any day now, huh?" Yukie asked.

"Quiet, Yukie." Baron responded.

"Quiet down my ass!" Yukie repiled, before she stood up and walked towards them. "I came here to do something… but I can't remember now." She explained.

"Well when you remember, don't do whatever it is." Amanda replied as she managed to stand back up… and had to hold onto the armrest to stay upright, Finn and Baron seeing her dig her nails into the leather and Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"Baron, get Yukie out of here and sobered up." Finn responded as Amanda breathed in and out.

"Yukie, car, now!" Baron replied as he grabbed Yukie by her right arm but she pulled it away from him.

"Don't grab onto me like that, asshat!" Yukie retorted.

"This really isn't the time to fight!" Amanda replied through the pain, Yukie turning to her… and seeing water on the floor.

"Baron, go call the vet… Finn, go grabbed me some towels, scissors and gloves." Yukie responded, as she was trying to sober up.

"Go grab the baby bag, second closet!" Finn replied as Baron ran down the hallway and returned to them with the light blue bag, Finn guiding Amanda out of the house and Baron following them.

And Yukie following after Baron as Finn helped Amanda into the Altima.

"Hey… just leave me here, I'm just… gonna fall asleep on this bed." Yukie responded, before laying down the grass and fell asleep.

"I'll get her out of here and then I'll meet you two at the hospital." Baron replied before Finn drove off with Amanda.

It was after Baron locked up the house and dropped Yukie off at Sumire's home that he called Seth.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Mandy's in labor, she and Finn are on their way to the hospital." Baron responded.

"Damn it, I told Dean that Liam would be born early but he said that the kid would be patient!" Seth replied as he stood up and quickly got dressed before he grabbed his car keys, room key, phone and wallet.

"Mandy was horrified when Yukie said to grab towels, scissors and gloves." Baron explained, Seth fully waking up as he reached the hotel elevator.

"What the fuck, was Yukie drunk?!" Seth questioned after getting into the elevator and pressed the button that led to the lobby.

"She was, but she was trying to sober up at the same time." Baron responded.

"Mandy and Finn would prefer a hospital where they can be safe." Seth replied before they hung up, him wishing the elevator would move faster.

He was glad to reach the lobby and parking lot and drove to the hospital.

He wasn't the only one as he saw John's Dodge Charger not too far behind the Traverse.


	2. Heavily Anticipated

_**A/N: The spiritual appearance is in honor of "Mean" Gene Okerlund. Rest in peace, Mean Gene.**_

Amanda was in a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV and monitors to monitor both hers and Liam's vitals as Hiroki ran in… and tripped.

"You okay?" Amanda questioned as Hiroki pulled himself back up.

"Yeah, I'm good. Didn't know that someone tied my shoes together, but I'm guessing Chihiro did that." Hiroki explained, while looking down at them.

"To try to stop you from getting here or was she drunk like Yukie?" Finn asked as he lightly rubbed Amanda's right wrist, her right hand in his.

"Stop me from getting here. Yukie's passed out on her bed. Yukie turned up at your place?" Hiroki responded.

"And said to grab towels, scissors and gloves and that's when we really started panicking. I know she's helped deliver babies before but I assume not while drunk." Amanda explained.

"I don't think she has. How you holding up?" Hiroki responded.

"Braving this out naturally." Amanda replied as she squeezed Finn's hand and breathed in and out as tears ran down her face.

"That's great." Hiroki responded, before Baron came in with Seth, as he slammed the door onto his body.

"Mandy, are you okay?" Seth questioned, as they can hear Hiroki groaning out in pain.

"Where's that coming from?" Baron questioned.

"You guys just hurt Hiroki." Amanda responded through the pain as Seth pulled the door back and helped Hiroki up at the same time John ran in. "John…" She replied as her and John hugged for a few seconds.

"Everyone's on their way, Sis." John responded as he lightly kissed her on her forehead.

"What am I? Everyone's punching bag or cushion?" Hiroki questioned after straightening himself.

"Sorry, Hiroki." Seth responded as Finn brushed Amanda's tears away and put an ice chip in her mouth.

"Don't hold it in, you scream if you want to, love." Finn replied before they kissed.

"We're waiting til Liam's three before we try again." Amanda responded.

"How many kids do you two want?" Seth asked.

"Three." Amanda answered.

"Please don't end up with some bad seeds like Yukie and Chihiro." Hiroki responded.

"They weren't always bad, at least Yukie wasn't as a kid." John replied.

"Not til she got to be a teenager." Hiroki responded.

"Can we do this walk down memory lane another time?" Amanda asked, still out of breath.

"Do you want me to bring Yukie up here when she's sobered up?" Hiroki questioned.

"Depending on if she's angry or not, she was pissed off when she showed up." Finn explained.

"Okay then." Hiroki muttered.

"She might calm down, Hiroki." Baron responded.

"I say if she does come here, keep her in the elevator." Seth replied.

"Keep bad talking about my sister, and I'll bring her ass right here, right now. Trust me, I have her on speed dial." Hiroki warned, as he pulled out his phone.

"Enough, okay?" John responded as he, Seth, Baron and Hiroki were guided out of the room by Hunter and Shawn as a nurse checked on Amanda.

" _You're doing great, kiddo, he'll be here soon."_

Amanda opened her eyes and swore she was going crazy… but in the corner of the room stood the recently departed Gene Okerlund.

"She's looking in the corner…" Hiroki responded quiet.

"That means a spirit is here." John replied.

"Do you know who, Mandy?" Hiroki questioned.

"Mister 'Mean' Gene himself…" Amanda responded, Hiroki knowing that she, himself and everyone missed the legendary announcer.

At the same time, Yukie cracked her eyes open and rubbed her head.

 _'God… that was a weird dream I had.'_ Yukie thought, before she ended up heading towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"You finally woke up."

Yukie turned to see Sumire, who had finished detailing the ends of a crocheted blanket that was in three shades of blue… sky, ocean and navy.

"Why are you making that for? I'm not even pregnant." Yukie responded.

"It's for Mandy. I'm giving it to her when Liam will be here in a few hours." Sumire explained.

"Pssh, those three can go to hell for all I care." Yukie retorted, before drinking her cup.

"Still stubborn huh?" Sumire questioned.

"I'm not." Yukie retorted.

"Yes you are… and you're taking it out on a little baby who did nothing to you, Yukie." Sumire responded as she folded the blanket and put it in her bag before she grabbed her keys and stood up. "Please try to reach out to them. They miss you." She responded before she left.

"I don't want to argue with my own mother! Go take it out on Hiro who's in a nursery home, and barking at the nurses to get ass naked!" Yukie retorted angrily.

It was when Sumire reached the hospital hours later that she heard Amanda screaming in pain and saw Finn brushing Amanda hair back… and knew from the look on the 37 year old's face that he wished he could comfort his wife better.

"Everything will be alright, child. I went through it three times, and it is rewarding at the end." Sumire responded after she walked in, holding Amanda's left hand.

It was as the doctor counted to ten again and Amanda pushed one last time that they heard Liam crying loudly.

"Is he okay?!" Amanda asked, Sumire checking on the newborn.

"He's perfectly healthy, Mandy." Sumire responded as she smiled before she went into the waiting room and saw John stand up.

"Is he here?!" John asked.

"Yep, he is. Has all 10 fingers and 10 toes." Sumire replied.

"I want to see him first!" Shawn responded, still caffeinated and Hunter and Stephanie getting him to sit down.

"Relax, Shawn." Hunter replied.

After everything, Amanda was holding a cleaned off and bundled up Liam as she and Finn smiled.

"He's perfect…" Amanda whispered before they saw Seth and John walk in.

"Are you going to let us see him or what?" Seth questioned.

"One at a time." Amanda responded before Liam looked at Seth and John and babbled.

"If you keep running off-" Hiroki started to say, before he gave out a loud yell from outside of the hospital room.

"Your luck has run out!" Yukie retorted as she had broken Hiroki's arm.

"Hey, let go of my arm!" Hiroki responded.

"Unhand my damn phone or the arm goes off in front of that little brat!" Yukie warned.

Liam cried loudly as Amanda cradled him close to her and she and Finn comforted him as Seth walked into the hallway, closing the door as John pulled the curtain to a close.

"He shouldn't see that." John responded as Liam calmed down.

"What is the matter with you?!" Baron responded after pulling Yukie aside.

"That asshole dragged me to the hospital and I warned him so many times not to take me. And yet he did." Yukie explained.

"So you broke his arm in front of a newborn?!" Seth replied after walking over.

"He'll be alright, it's not like I went Ronda Rousey on him." Yukie explained with her arms crossed.

"Don't drag me into this, Yukie." Ronda responded before she went to go see Liam. "How's he doing?" She questioned after sitting down.

"Shaken but he's okay." Amanda replied as Liam saw Ronda and she lightly kissed him on his forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Liam Christopher." Ronda whispered before Yukie charged in.

"He's still a little brat, and so are you two, the perfect ass couple of WWE. Like everyone give two fucks, about Liam and you two!" Yukie retorted.

"Get out and don't bother coming around us. I honestly thought you calmed down but it's clear you haven't!" Finn responded before Yukie left, Seth closing the door after walking in.

"Fine! I don't need y'all! I'll… I'll show you two… I'll show everyone! I'm leaving Florida and never coming back, even if you want me back!" Yukie yelled before she went into the elevator.

"Yukie!" Sumire called out, as the elevator closed on her.

"Forget about her, Mom!" Hiroki responded, before everyone's eyes widened after seeing Sumire dropkick her own son.

"Sumire, how the heck…" Nikki started to ask as she helped Sumire stand up, Hiroki coughing.

"I'm 50 years old and I've still got it after so long." Sumire explained.

At the same time, John and Seth walked back in.

"What happened out there?" Finn questioned as he held Liam.

"Sumire… that woman just dropkicked her own son!" Seth responded as he laughed.

Amanda laughed as well even though she didn't necessarily find it funny.

But the pain she endured for hours on end made her feel like she needed laughter.


End file.
